Enamorándome de un Nerd
by Alessandra Masen- Cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan se enamora del nerd del Instituto Forks HIgh , pero Mike el "Pupular" hará todo lo posible que se enamore del y no del nerd de Edward Cullen "el nerd".


Enamorándome de Nerd

Capitulo 1: Prologo

Edward Pov:

Soy Edward Cullen, tengo 18 años. Mido 1.90 metros, delgado, mi piel pálida, mi cabello es un tono un poco raro es entre castaño- cobrizo mi melena es rebelde, mis ojos según dice mi madre Esme son verde esmeralda, uso lentes, y vivo casi las afueras de Forks, estoy en el Instituto Forks High, último año de Secundaria y si soy un nerd porque paso todo el tiempo frente a la computadora, tengo dos hermanos llamados Alice tiene 18, es mi hermana melliza con cabello negro con puntas en todas direcciones, baja estatura , pálida, mismo tono de ojos que yo y adicta a las compras. Emmett tiene 17 años, cabello castaño oscuro, musculoso, alto no tanto como yo, sus ojos son azules como mi padre Carlisle y es el más bromista de la familia.

Bella Pov:

Soy Isabella Swan, tengo 18 años. Mido 1.65 metros, delgada, mi piel es pálida pero me ruborizo con facilidad, mi cabello es de un tono caoba- achocolatado, cabello tiene ondas sueltas, mis ojos son del color más común café oscuro pero dice mi madre Reneé que son unos pazo de chocolate como de mi padre Charlie, soy de Arizona pero me mudo a Forks con mis hermanos llamados Jasper tiene 18, que es mi mellizo con cabello rubio ondulado, pálido, mismo tono de mis ojos que yo, es adicto a las historias de guerra. Rosalie tiene 17 años, cabello rubio, alta, sus ojos soy verde como mi madre Reneé, es adicta a las compras lo contrario de mi. Me mudo a Forks porque mi madre se casó con un hombre llamado Phil, que es jugador de Beisbol el viaja mucho, mi madre se ponía triste, por eso mi hermanos y yo decidimos mudarnos con nuestro padre.

Capitulo 2: Primer Encuentro Bella Pov:

Mis hermanos y yo, estamos en el aeropuerto para irnos a Forks, pero nuestra madre Reneé nos dijo que no era necesario irnos pero mis hermanos y yo le dijimos que era necesario, ella se resinó, Rosalie nos dijo que era hora de abordar el avión, mi mamá comenzó a llorar y abrazar a cada uno de nosotros, al pobre de Jasper casi lo asfixia, Rosalie y yo nos reíamos y después le tocó a Rosalie, ambas lloraban, luego me tocó a mí diciéndome que no sea tímida, tanto decirnos que en cuanto lleguemos la llamáramos, tomamos nuestro camino hacia la plataforma .

Ya montados en los asientos – Bella - me dijo Rose

Si - le dije a Rose.

Presiento que no volveremos a Arizona.

¿Por qué dices eso? – le pregunte.

¿No sé? – me dijo.

No le puse importancia, me quede pensando el gran cambio del calor de Arizona al frio de Washington, me quedé dormida Rose me despertó, me tocó el hombro.

Bella despierta – dijo Rose, cuando me iba poner de pie me tropecé con mis pies Jazz me agarró del brazo me puse roja como un tomate de la vergüenza.

Jazz, Rose y yo de ultima me fui bajando de las escaleras con miedo de caerme, cuando por fui me pude bajar de las escaleras luego fuimos a la sala de desembarque después de revisar nuestros equipajes, allí estaba nuestro padre Charlie Swan jefe de policía de Forks, Washington, cuando los vio caminó hacia nosotros y nos abrazó y nos pregunto cómo nos había ido en el viaje.

¿Cómo están chicos? – nos dijo Charlie

bien - dijimos los tres.

Bueno chicos es hora de montarse al auto – Si dijimos los tres.

El pobre de Charlie con todas las maletas le dijimos que si quería ayuda él dijo no, nos llevó al coche, nos metimos y fuimos a casa, el viaje fue largo, y cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, nos bajamos del coche para entrar a la casa, entrando a la casa no era grande ni pequeña, era tamaño perfecto para nosotros tres, entramos a nuestros cuartos correspondientes a mí me tocó la habitación del segundo piso, a Rose la perta siguiente y a Jazz enfrente de la mía, arreglamos nuestras habitaciones, horas después bajamos a comer, hice pasta a la boronegsa yo sabía cocinar porque mi mama es un desastre en la cocina, cuando la pasta estaba lista puse los platos en la mesa y nos sentamos a comer,

• ¿Chicos? – Nos preguntó Charlie.

¿Sí? – Papá

Mañana irán a la escuela ya están registrados.

• Está bien – Dijimos los tres.

Terminamos cenar y nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones, estábamos agostados por el viaje y nos teníamos que levantarnos muy temprano para ir a la escuela.

Me fui a cambiarme de ropa para irme a dormir, puse la arma a las 6:00 a.m. eran las 9:00 p.m. me acosté en mi cama a los pocos minutos me quede profundamente dormida, comencé a soñar con un chico era guapo con ojos verdes esmeraldas, con un cabello de color extraño era cobrizo que caminaba frente mío, puso una mano cada lado de rostro y él se acercaba cada centímetro hacia mis labios y cuando estaba a punto de besarme suena la maldita alarma, me levanté exaltada, vi el reloj eran las 6 de la mañana, me levanté de un salto y me resbalé caí sentada en el suelo, luego me metí al baño para ducharme más tarde ya me había duchado y baje a la cocina y Rosalie hizo el desayuno para nosotros, me fui a sentar con ellos, y nuestro padre nos dijo buenos días y se sentó con nosotros y nos pregunto como habíamos dormido y comenzamos a desayunar.

¿Bella, Rosalie Jazz? – nos pregunto Charlie.

¿Sí? – Dijimos los tres en coro.

Les tengo una sorpresa – nos dijo

¿y cuál es esa sorpresa, papá? – pregunto Rose

Ya verán – nos dijo Charlie.

Terminamos de desayunar, Charlie nos dijo que nos salíamos hacia la puerta principal, él se nos adelantó y fuimos detrás de él, y ahí vimos tres carros, el primero era un convertible BMW M3 rojo, el segundo era un Mercedes Guardián plateado y el tercero era un Wrangler rojo.

¿De quienes son estos autos? – pregunte yo.

De ustedes – me contesto Charlie.

¿Cómo es posible? – preguntó Jazz.

Bueno, chicos yo tengo un nuevo puesto en la comisaria de Forks, entonces soy el primer comisionado de la policía de Forks, ahora tengo un salario que pueda comprar estos tres autos para ustedes.

¿Rose? – preguntó Charlie.

¿Sí, papá? – contestó un poco conmocionada.

El convertible BMW M3 rojo es tuyo – dijo Charlie

Gracias papá – le dijo Rose y se lanzó a abrazarlo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Luego Charlie se puso alado del Mercedes Guardián plateado.

Bella este es el tuyo – dijo Charlie

¿En serio? – Pregunté yo

Si Bella es tuyo - dijo Charlie

Gracias, papá - le dije yo

De nada – me contestó y lo abracé.

Jazz este es el tuyo un Wran… no lo dejo seguir hablando.

Un Wrangler – dijo Jazz

Gracias, papá - dijo Jazz y dio un abrazo con una mano.

Solo se quedó en silencio.

¿Chicos? – nos dijo Charlie.

¿Si? –dijimos los tres

Aquí están sus llaves, es mejor que se vayan a la escuela se hace tarde.

Ok – dijimos los tres.

Nos metimos a la casa para traer nuestras mochilas, Charlie se despidió de nosotros y que estuviéramos cuidado, después nos salimos de la casa. Luego nos metimos a nuestros autos para irnos a la escuela de Forks y cuando llegamos todos nos miraban y muchas chicas me miraban mucha envidia por mi coche y luego llegaron y fuimos hacia la recepción para pedir nuestros horarios y llegamos a la recepción.

Buenos Días – dijimos los tres

Buenos Días – nos dijo la señora.

Soy la señora Cope, ¿Qué se le ofrece? – nos dijo ella.

Nosotros somos Isabella, Jasper y Rosalie Swan – dijo Rose

¿Los hijos del jefe Swan? – nos preguntó la señora Cope.

¿Si? –dijimos los tres un concertados

Aquí tienen sus horarios – nos entregó la señora Cope.

Gracias – dijimos los tres

Nos salimos de la recepción para caminar por los pasillos de escuela.

¿Bella? –me preguntó Jazz

¿Si, Jazz? –le contesté

¿Qué clase te toca a primera hora? – me preguntó Jazz

Biología –le contesté yo

¿Y tu Jazz? –le pregunté

Historia –me contestó Jazz viendo su horario

¿Y tu Rose? – le preguntó Jazz

Geometría – dijo Rose con mala cara

Nos reímos y nos fulminó con su mirada

Con tanta platicadera no nos dimos cuenta que ya habíamos llegado al salón de clases donde recibiría biología.

Bueno Bella aquí te dejamos –me dijeron Rose y Jazz

Ok –dije

Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo, el cafetería – dijo Rose

Sí, nos vemos ahí – les dije a mis hermanos y me despedí de ellos.

Abrí la puerta y entré al salón de clases –hola –dije

Pase -dijo el maestro – entré y caminé

Soy Isabella Swan – dije al maestro

Soy el señor Martínez – dijo el maestro

Le entregué mi horario- si señorita Swan, lo vio y me entregó unos libros de biología

Gracias –le dije

Bueno, señorita vamos ver donde será su lugar viendo todos lados, solo un lugar hay alado del señor Cullen –dijo el profesor

El muchacho levantó la mirada cuando escuchó su apellido y volteó a ver a su lado y vio su derecha y quitó sus libros que estaban ahí

Caminé y me senté a su lado, vi de reojo estaba sonrojado

Hola – dije en un susurro y un poco apenada

Hola -dijo él con esa voz aterciopelada

Soy Bella Swan –le dije

Y yo soy Edward Cullen

B


End file.
